The Revolution
by Queenlizbob
Summary: This is a stroy about Sakura set in a different time and place ,, she is the future leader of Konoha a far off land but decides to rebel and this forces her into the arms of the wickedly intellegent leader of the rebels! what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

This may not seem like a Sassaku fanfic ,but it will be so bear with me!!!

The star of the story I wrote ages ago and I liked where it was going so I made it into a fan fic, I hope you like it if you don't know worry coz I do he he he he ,on with the story!!!!!!!!!

When she was young she was the black sheep of the family, the rebel, the child you would hang your head and reluctantly say, "yes that is my child and no she won't do it again" although really you knew she would and there was nothing you could do about it.

That is funny though because she was a very privileged child who could have had anything she wanted. And do you know why this was, this was because she was one of the elite, the upper crust the aristocrats or you could just call them rich. She was part of one of the richest families for miles around. She was their royalty; she was the oldest child of the crowned rulers and one day she would follow in their footsteps. Or so they thought!!

She didn't want to live with them, those rich brats she was forced to call family. She would stand there on family picture day and try to look detached and she didn't belong and hoping that they would eventually believe it too, and sadly to say they did. They slowly grew apart torn at the very seems, the fabric that hold the delicate balance of family was torn. And that was the start of the revolutionists.

The revolutions that Sakura lead,

The revolutions that drove her into the arms of the rebel leader.

And out again…………… and then back in again!!!!!! Oh who knows?

It all started when she was about 3. She was being groomed to be the next leader, she didn't get to be a kid, and she was an adult at 6.

Just think how hard that would be. Some people would give anything to be the equivalent of a princess, but really it was the hardest thing for a child to live through. For example when she was 5 her father had decided that she was old enough to start learning how to be a leader and that meant she had to put away all her toys and games and go to meetings and summits.

Does that even count as a childhood

And her schooling. Well her schooling was harsh and strict, they where taut how to be leaders and leaders did not cry or show any sigh of weakness. This meant you had to be strong, and to a 5 year old that is an almost impossible task.

As she grew up her school became harder and harder until she cold not take it anymore and she rebelled.

She did everything she could to get on the wrong side of the teachers and leaders. Not just because she could, but for revenge, revenge for all those years of pain and suffering she had had to endure.

Others joined her and she got a taste of real power and leadership. Not that tat she had been taught by those self-righteous pigs. She could see a vision of her future, a future where the land was free from the oppression of her family and every person could be what they wanted and be with who they wanted.

This vision carried her through the rest of her schooling, when ever she was feeling crushed she would imagine her free world a world she had created.

Over the years of her schooling her parents started to see less and less their perfect little cherry blossom and started to see a thorny rose grow up round her heart. They knew she could now never be the ruler of their world and this made them sad and angry. Whenever she came home her conversation was terse and barbed. She hated them and they knew it, but what they didn't know was how much.

Not until that day.

That day when everything changed…

The day their little girl rose out from the shadows with an army of supporters…

An army clambering for justice…

An army of supporters' clammering for there blood…

An army clammering for war! A war that would tear apart the very seems of their family and rip the land from its peaceful time of rest.

What these children didn't know was that there had been war before, a war so grand and mighty it had shaken the very earth to its core. A war between the land of Konoha and their leader and the rebels, the scum a war that neither side would ever forget…

Go on review you know you wanna!!!! Nothing to nasty tho!!!! Or I will cry………and that is bad for me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own Naruto, which I have decided is a real shame on my part, but not necessarily yours because then you have to read my fanfics!

The day when Sakura finally led a rebellion against her father there was another group of people thinking the exact same thing and also planning to bring down the king. But unlike Sakura they had been planning since the last war. They had been planning to take down the king for 50 years and before that they had fought against him and lost, they had lost the Great War and retreated into the shadows, but they had vowed to come back. They had vowed they would always come back. No matter what and no matter how long it took or what centaury it happened in they would do it, they would come back and WIN.

And tonight was the night they would execute that long awaited plan.

"That pretty little princess' tantrum will be the perfect distraction for us. We can strike while the iron is hot" said a tall young man who had long black hair tied at the base of his back "we cant loose" he blinked his shining white eyes.

"No Neji" came the short reply from across the room. The speaker was about the same height as Neji, but his hair was shorter and stuck out at the back, and his eyes. Well once you saw those eyes you could never forget them. They where as black as night and as terrifying.

"We have to let the rebellion happen"

"Why" interrupted Neji

"Because then when it fails they will see that they need our help and…"

But Neji interrupted again "you do remember the fact that we have never joined forces with anyone in the history of the alliance, the tradition has been passed down though the families for generations. What would your father think if he knew you where helping outsiders."

"He would be pleased that we had found some more people that want to bring down the King as much as we do".

"Well I still think that as head of security we should attack now and get it over and done with before they decide to attack us first"

"You seem to be trying to take my job again Neji" said a tall man with dark brown hair tied in a similar way to Neji's "The planning and tactics are my area so if you wouldn't mind leaving it to me I would be much obliged, and anyway forcing you would just be to troublesome!"

"Whatever Shikamaru you can have your little war games, but we need to act now to save our selves"

Would you two just shut up it is not your decision to make. It is mine and I have made it we will attack at sunset, that will have given the little cherry blossoms attack time to fail." Said Sasuke. After she fails we will attack and win. Got it no more procrastinating. I'm the leader so I decide!!!!

"Yes sir" came the reply from the head of security and the leading tactician. "What ever you want sir".

"So Sakura when are we going to have some fun I am soooooo board pleaaaaaase lets advance a little further pleaaaaaase" said a tall and very bouncy blond boy (who had been persuaded by Sakura not to wear his orange clothes because they where to obvious).

"Shut it dobe" came the sharp retort from a slender blond girl who was sitting with Sakura "cant you see Saki is trying to think you little fool"

"How many times to I have to tell you two Naruto stop bouncing, its annoying and Ino don't EVER call me Saki it makes me sound like alcohol!"

"You do have a certain kick to you," said an older man with snow white hair"

"Just because you are my mentor doesn't mean you can get away with that comment Kakashi" fumed Sakura.

Kakashi had been one of the very few adults that had sided with Sakura when she had decided to take her father down.

He was infract a lot older than he looked and had experienced the tail end of a war torn country so he knew what war could do and he wanted to be on the winning side.

He had also lost his best friend and wife in the war. His best friend had been Sakura's fathers top general and his wife Rin had been a spy for him, so when the rebels and revolutionists had come they had been killed. The King had just said they where necessary casualties of war and dismissed any other ideas. That had broken Kakashi he had vowed that very day to help this evil mans children see what a monster he really was. So when Sakura had wanted answers he had happily given them.

"You know that anything I say must be of the highest intellect"

"Urm whatever you perv"

"Ino that was not a nice thing to say to Kakashi sensei," said a smaller girl that had long midnight hair and looked a lot like Neji.

"Hinata's right" said Sakura we have to be nice to Kakashi because he very important to our cause. But I'm not saying he isn't a perv".

"Well thank you for your winning defence Sakura, I'm sure you would have made a great Queen".

"No I would not…"

"We should really be advancing now" wisped Naruto

"Fine advance at will, but keep to formation. We will incapacitate the guards then brake the main doors and precede to the throne room, there we will take hold of operations, oh and do try not to kill that many people we do want some people left to support us afterwards got it. Now go."

Sakura's army emreged from their camouflage and rose up like a tidal wave crashing down on the castles defences and thought the front gates.

They failed to notice how easy this had happened and that was their fatal mistake.

They plummeted down the hall and flowed into the main hall.

But the main hall was dark and the king wasn't on his throne, the lights flashed on binding some of the crusaders. The Kings general stepped down from the throne platform and addressed Sakura.

"Lady Sakura how kind of you and your friends to pay us a visit, we have been waiting on your call for too long." After a long pause he said "take the 'minions' away and put them in the secure facilities, but leave Lady Sakura here I wish to take her personally to her cell."

"I think you will remember it well, since you spent most of your young life staring out of the window"

Sakura sighed keeping her fury o her self "My 'room' how kind. I hope it didn't gather to much dust during my absence"

"Don't worry about that Lady Sakura your mother had it cleaned every single day, in the hope that you would come back."

Sakura felt a small pang of regret, she hadn't wanted to hurt her mother, but she had to do what she did to get away form her father. Hurting her mother was a necessary sacrifice.

"I hope she washed the sheets I do hate to sleep on a dirty bed."

" Hope fully you wont be alive long enough to sleep in that bed so I wouldn't worry. I hope that maybe your father will se fit this time and give you what you deserve.

"Oh and what do I deserve " scoffed Sakura

"Well the penalty for treason, which my dear you have most certainly committed is death most foul, so don't expect to be seeing your little friends ever again my dear, the last face you will se will be your executioner. Oh and one more thing I always did think that the kings little cherry blossom would go bad and I guess I was right."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and all that jazz!!

Sorry if the last chapter contradicted its self, because I read through afterwards and it was a bit confusing. So Sasuke wants Sakura's group to join them, but only after her attack failed. Then he wants them to band together and attack again. Hope that clears everything up!

………………………………….

"But sir she is a traitor"

"I know that general, but if the people ever found out that I had executed my own daughter they would revolt."

"Sir if I may say, if the people ever found out that she lead a rebellion against you would be finished anyway."

"Yes thank you general, but they wont find out will they. Because that was one of your responsibility wasn't it." Said the King in a dangerously low voice.

The general visibly withdrew from this remark. He hadn't done quite as well with this one of his duties as he had with his many others. There was a small fraction of the public that new all about the revolution lead by Lady Sakura and that wasn't good.

"Well yes of course sir it was, sorry is and hopefully the measures I have put in place will stop the people hearing of this disaster, sorry accident."

"Try again general"

"Urm unfortunate turn of events"

"Much better, now go and get the lady leader of the rebels and bring her to me where I will personally tell her what her fate will be."

The King had stopped using his daughters name when she had declared that she was no longer his daughter and that she was leading a rebellion against him and his government.

…………………..

"Well done dobe, you've gone and messed everything up, now we are locked in a bloody dungeon. Think of my hair!!"

"Now, now Ino calm down, we will be alright. We will escape some how I'm the tactician I'll find a w ay out."

"Thank you Kakashi, see it's not my fault"

"Yeh thanks Kakashi, you just admitted it was your own fault baka"

"Now, now Ino" said a rather disgruntled and noticeabley thinner than normal guy.

"Oh shut up Choji, your just hungry"

"Hey" came his reply

"Ino that want a very nice thin to say now was it, Choji is just as hungry as the rest of us. Now go and apologise." Said Hinata in the way she said things that made you want to do exactly what she suggested.

"Oh ok. Sorry Choji honey" said Ino and when over and hugged Choji tightly around the neck.

"Its ok darling" came Choji's muffled reply. Then he kissed the top of her head.

"Eyyw, Choji and Ino are making out again"

"No Naruto, he kissed her head. There is a difference…a big one".

"Yeh shut it dobe" said Ino irritably. " But you know my comment about my hair still stands, I don't want to frizz."

Now although Ino's comment was extremely vain she did have a point. The dungeons that they where in where wet and stagnant, dirty and grimy and downright nasty. This was the special dungeon reserved for the extreme offenders of the kingdom of Konoha. As they where rebels they qualified for this treatment.

…………………………

Sakura had not slept at all last night. She tossed and turned thinking of her friends in the royal dungeons under the castle of Haruno. She was wondering why she had been given her old room to sleep in, what possible reason could there be for this weirdness and frank change in policy. For she had been taught that rebels where scum what ever name they had and where all to be treated like dirt, not like a princess or so she thought.

Later in the morning there was a knock at her door and through it issed5 of her fathers best men and his kiss ass general.

"Morning boys" she said cheerfully and winked at them.

Then she turned to the general. "Morning Corporal"

He scoffed into his lapels.

"The previous corporal at least had the manners to look a lady in the eye baka"

The general visibly blanched. "How dare you use language such as that with your superior, and I am a general **NOT A CORPERAL** missy.

"Humm superior, I don't think so. I think ex-princess is still higher than general. Don't you agree boys!" she added to the speechless guards no one got away with living after insulting the general, unless the had the title king before your name. Although secretly they where glad that some one could get under his collar

"You insolent child, you are just like your father, you show no respect for a good general, and you are not an ex-princess you are rebel scum"

"Nope still think rebel leader is higher than general, corporal!"

"**ARRGGGG**. I will let your father deal with your insolent behaviour now. Ok men take her to the throne room pronto."

"Fine, boys lead they way" said Sakura with a dazzling smile. That same smile had snared her father 50 odd years ago.

She walked down the corridor that she had traversed so many times before and she guessed that she would never walk again. She took in the pictures of her ancestors, the pompous old people with the same views as her father. She was sure that these people would condemn her without a second thought. And then for one moment she felt ashamed. Those men and women had worked so hard to obtain what her father squandered. But then the moment was over. She was sure they had then exact same attitude to power he had, even if they had to work for it.

She had lost herself in her thoughts and she was jolted back to reality when the announcer proclaimed her arrival.

"The rebel leader, my lord"

"Ahh Sakura you look so grown up the last time I saw you, you where but a child, and now, well you are a young lady you look like Maria did when she was your age.

"Speaking of Mother where are you keeping her these days. The last I heard she said something and you had a strop in front of the whole court then you sent her to her room!"

"Never talk to your father like that young lady."

"Its ok General she isn't my daughter anymore so she can speak as one leader to another. Or as a criminal to her king."

"Sir if you wouldn't mind we have a tight schedule to keep to would you please sentence this criminal so we can move on to your next appointment if you wish it of course." Said a rather harassed looking secretary.

"You heard the man _my lord _do get on with my sentence we wouldn't want to keep the rest of your extremely important business waiting for little old me now would we, I'm just the leader of a band of rebels set against your downfall and all that unimportant stuff."

The secretary looked even more crumpled than he had previously.

"Yes thank you _Lady Sakura. _You shall be imprisoned with the rest of your rebel band. This is a life sentence. Now before you bite my head off general the only reason I am being so lenient is because it was the last wish of my late wife that I should be lenient on her daughter. Now no words of protest take to the dungeon **NOW,** GO now.

…………………..

In the dungeon

…………………..

"SAKURA" came the shouts of her friends and followers.

They sounded weak and when she got closer they looked a bad as they had sounded, she sought out the familiar eye of her former teacher and whispered how did this happen. She had put on a brave face in front of her father, but in truth she was as defeated as everyone. Although she wouldn't let them know that she would get them all out of this stagnant pit and soon.

"She turned towards her friends and stumbled forward, but something caught her eye a familiar face in a nearby cell. Then she registered who it was.

"MOTHER!"……….

**OOOOH dum dum dum**

**I hope this chapter makes sense because I wrote it on holiday in parts so it may be a little disjointed.**

**Bye bye!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the insanely long wait I have had results and a LOT of holiday work to do I will try and be more consistent soon.

I don't own Naruto (its getting boring writing this in front of ever chapter)

Just found a weird bit in the last chapter. Sakura's smile didn't win her father (coz that would be nasty) it was her mother's smile. She just inherited it!

So on with the story.

…………………………………………

"She turned towards her friends and stumbled forward, but something caught her eye a familiar face in a nearby cell. Then she registered who it was.

"MOTHER!"……….

……………………………………..

……………."SAKURA, sweetheart I have missed you so much, are you all right, oh my darling what are you doing here."

"I'm fine mother but I think I should be asking you why you are down here mother, me being a rebel leader and therefore a criminal and criminals belong in jail, not you a queen." And in a smaller voice she said, "Father said you were dead."

"Oh darling I'm so sorry that he said that to you, no one should have to go through that. If I could have spared you that pain I would. But I suppose to your father I am dead.

What really happened was that your father found out something about me that he didn't really like."

"What could you have possibly done mother, you where always so perfect. And good.

…………………………………………..

"Sir, the schematics for the Haruno dungeon have just arrived and Shikamaru is planning our way in.," said a tall blond woman with impressive forcefulness (seeings as she was talking to her leader).

"Yes thank you Temari" said Sasuke. Temari was a good and faithful member so deserved a little respect; she was also the highest-ranking female in his rebellion and was indispensable. Anyway if he ever mistreated Temari Shikamaru would have something to say about it, he was pretty sure there was something going on with those two and they were not members he could afford to lose.

"Would you send in Shikamaru please I would like to see the plans before he decides anything vital, oh and Neji too I want to know hat he's planning. Thank you Temari" (she was also one of the only people he said thank you to.)

"Yes sir"

…………………………..

"Reporting for duty sir" said Neji.

"You know you don't have to say that Neji, in fact I find it rather annoying."

"Yes sir… so what would you like me to say as I walk in… Yo leader man or hey dude." said Neji.

"No just come in you don't have to say anything, I have finely tuned senses I can hear when you come in."

"Yes sir we will just walk in and wait sir"

"Hey you can speak for your self Shikamaru I'd love to say hey dude when I walk in."

"Enough, where are the plans I want to see what you have added to 50 years of work, and it had better not be disappointing."

"Here sir the schematics and all the surrounding area mapped and ready for our attack. I have added in all the new extensions to the dungeon and adjacent buildings. There is not a single hut near the whole castle that is not on these maps. Our plan in full proof."

"I'm glad that you have been so thorough Shikamaru we could not have pulled this of without you or indeed you Neji. So what are your plans to keep our base safe while we are away."

"Ok so not many people actually know the exact location of the base so we are pretty safe from random people wandering in and giving away or location, all we need to worry about is that the royal side having advanced technology so when we emerge they will pinpoint us. So I have decided that it would be a good idea to exit through the tunnels that lead into a decollate forest near the castle to hide our true location. That good enough Boss man."

"Yes, but are all the internal security devises I order."

"Yup definitely, no way anyone could get in without me walking next to then pointing out every little devise hidden in every little crack, and I aint gonna do that, so were pretty safe."

"Thank you Neji, I'm glad to know you are planning to defect"

"I don't think Neji is stupid enough to tell you if he's planning to switch sides"

"Yes Shikamaru I know that, but it's always nice to have advanced warning."

"Ha ha your both hilarious, maybe when we take over Shikamaru could be the court jester!"

"A valid comment Neji, but no more joking we need to start putting our long awaited strike into progress. Neji gather the troops were going to strike the dungeon and it's going to be impressive, hopefully the king himself will see us make off with his prise…"

"What should we call Lady Sakura his daughter or his captive"?

"I was before you interrupted Neji going to call her his prise captive, so listen and don't butt in"

"Yes Neji impatience is not a good thing it shows weakness"

"Whatever cloud boy I have an army to call up, cya by the tunnel in 2 hours."

"Urg he's annoying"

"Now Now Shikamaru he's just as skilled and as intelligent as you he just chooses not to show it"

"Whatever"

"Hn"

………………………

"I have decided that I don't like forests at all they mess up my hair" said a high ranking soldier with a bowl Hair cut that shone a little to brightly and large eyebrows to match, and his eyes where large and round and bright.

"Shut up Lee, nobody cares about your hair, we are in the middle of a full scale attack on our most hated enemy, so just shut your gob. Got it?"

"Yes Sir Neji…but its just that my hair is the sign of my youth and my…"

"I don't care Lee now back in ranks, we're almost at the edge of the forest which means that we are almost at the castle and I don't have to tell you what that means do I."

"No sir Neji, that means we can rescue lady Sakura's group from the dungeons doesn't it."

But Lee didn't get an answer from his superior because Neji had run as far away from him as possible.

"HALT. We have arrived

……………………………..

"Hey Sakura I think I've figured out a way out of here."

"Oh do tell Naruto we are all waiting on tender hooks for your genius plan"

"Yes its nice that you recognise my genius finally!!!!!" there was a pause no one believed he was actually that stupid!!!!

"Ok so we need to get the guard to come over here then we can hit him over the head with a heavy object then we can steal his keys then unlock the cell and we'll be free"

"Excellent plan but how do we get out the castle you fool." said Ino.

"Guys calm down we need sensible suggestions, and no arguing it's giving me a head ache."

"But"…

CRASH. Naruto was interrupted by a large lump of rock falling centimetres from his foot.

CRASH

Sakura could see the ceiling was crumbling and breaking away falling into the dungeon and at the hole there was a man. This man was tall dark and handsome and behind him spread men from each shoulder. He jumped into the dungeon. Right in front of her bent cell door.

"My lady your rescuer has arrived."

"The rebels" came a gasp from next to Sakura.

"The WHAT"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto blah blah blah

Sorry I have sooo much work to do A-level are the hardest thing you will ever do or at least the most time consuming.

…………………………………..

Recap

…………………………………..

CRASH

Sakura could see the ceiling was crumbling and breaking away falling into the dungeon and at the hole there was a man. This man was tall dark and handsome and behind him spread men from each shoulder. He jumped into the dungeon. Right in front of her bent cell door.

"My lady your rescuer has arrived."

"The rebels" came a gasp from next to Sakura.

"The WHAT"

……………………………………

"The WHAT" shouted Sakura.

"I thought we were the rebels," said Naruto

"Can he really be that stupid, what a dobe" came a retort from behind Sasuke.

"Now Now Gaara he is one of Lady Sakura's inner circle I wont have you insulting him, and anyway he must have some use." Said Sasuke

"Yeh to someone, not me and I hope I never have to trust my life to him EVER," said Neji.

" Excuse me sir I'm sure you have a good reason, but why didn't I get away with insulting the dobe and he did!!" said Gaara sullenly.

"Oh there's no good reason. But if it really annoys you I can punish you both later.

"Happy now Gaara." Shot Neji

"Of course" said Gaara smiling that annoying smile.

"Uhum sorry to interrupt your argument, but aren't you supposed to b rescuing us right about now, you know like you said a minute ago" said a rather annoyed Sakura.

"Oh yeh could you guys hurry up with the whole rescuing thing my hair is totally horrid!!!.

"Shut up Ino your hair will recover!"

"I really want to know how there can be two groups both called rebels."

"Errrrg, Naruto, rebels is not our name it's our cause we are rebelling against the authority, oh and you people I keep Naruto around because he is one of my oldest and dearest childhood friends"

"Yeh and he knows to many embarrassing secrets!" chuckled Neji

"Is that really the way to talk to a former princess young man!... Oh and well done darling I always hoped that my daughter would follow in my footsteps rather than her fathers, I mean that she would have enough sense not to be a mindless sheep and go out and do something with her life."

"Wait a minute you look familiar what is your name?" said the Queen

"My name is of no concern my lady now I'm the rescuer so I get to do the talking, you can have the touching family reunion later, but right now we need to get out of here. Or the rest of your family may show up, then we would never be able to leave."

"No wait there is something I have been meaning to tell Sakura, and I need to know your name. You know its rude not to introduce your self if some one asks.

"Fine my name is Uchiha, happy now Lady Driahna (Sakura's mum/ The Queen)"

"Yes I am, I am very happy, happy to see all my hard work was finally put into practice."

"What, how is that possible, this was all my hard work"

The former queen completely ignored his protests" I knew I had seen that style of breaking and entering before, the whole crashing through the ceiling thing and I know that your generation couldn't have managed to get all the way here with out the help of previous planning by previous generations, generations with more incite."

"I still don't understand what you're talking about" said Sasuke defiantly, he wasn't going to loose face in front of all his men, only a select few knew about the real number of years planning this attack had taken.

"I'm saying that it was my generation that started the schemes and plans and planted spies and planted the idea of rebellion into our children's heads into your heads"

Oh bugger!!! Sasuke thought but he politely said "No that I doubt, my lady you are a queen not a plotter and a revolutionary, and you definitely did not put the idea of rebellion into my head, that idea came from my father." That wasn't a lie his father had inducted him into the rebellion, as was tradition that son should follow father in leadership. So how cold this lady know so much??

"Well I suppose that is true but where did your father get the idea from. Oh I know you'd like to think that it was your gallant father that set this whole thing in motion, but it wasn't just him."

"What are you saying of course it was him" Sasuke wasn't going to loose to an old lady.

"No it was not, many years ago when I was a young women I decided that the monarchy had it all and needed taking down a few notches, so I started a group called 'Planta' and Planta grew and grew and more people joined and it became strong and influential among the normal people, that is how you rebellion was started Uchiha. Your father was my second in command. When the young prince's eyes fell to me I was forced to give everything up and betray my beliefs. But I still worked from the inside gaining trust and information that help to plan the first attack over 50 years ago and I was the one who got them as far as they got."

"If this is all true mother, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, all those years you seemed to just sit there and let all the suffering happen and you could have done something and all those years you could see I wanted more you didn't give me the tiniest bit of help and when I left you didn't even tell me then, I was so alone and I missed you so much!!!!!

It was all too much for Sakura, how could her mother do this to her, how could she forget to mention that she had been through he exact same thing as her all those years ago, mothers didn't do that they shared and helped their daughters not lie to them! She let one tear escape her eye and it trickled down her face.

……

Sasuke was also more than a little confused he had always been under the impression that it was his father that had started the rebellion, now he'd found out that it had intact been the bloody queen, Ahhh what was he going to tell the troops… The troops oh no we have to get out of her now we haven't allowed enough time for this revelation!!

The he saw Sakura she was turned away from her group. He saw her face was downcast and it showed all the betrayal she felt. Then he saw a solitary tear slide down her pale face. This surprised him, he had expected her to be as hard as stone and show no emotion, secretly he was glad this meant she could would be open to joining him and his rebellion, they would be valuable, she would be valuable.

"He when over to her and quietly said lady Sakura we have to go now so wipe your tears"

"Tear dobe tear I never shed more than one, I find it wasteful!!"

"Hn at least she knows her own mind that'll be interesting"

He turned to the rest of the people crowded round the cell "Right Shikamaru, Neji get us out of here we have a King to attack and Kingdom to save"

He turned to Sakura.

She turned to her men "Right guys lets move out follow The Uchica's men once where out follow them back t their base. And well regroup there."

Every man followed the orders of there respective leaders except one. Kakashi stepped up behind Lady Driahna and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing Annha, I've missed you.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto blah and all that jazzzzzz

…………RECAP……………….

(((((((((Every man followed the orders of there respective leaders except one.

Kakashi stepped up behind Lady Driahna and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing Annha, I've missed you.)))))))

……………CHAPTER 6…………….

"Huuuh, ha I've missed you too Aka, but as much as I missed you I don't think my daughter is ready for this just yet"

"That's fine, but remember she'll find out eventually."

………………………………………….

With Sasuke and Sakura

Uchiha… just one thing if you tell anyone about what you saw you will die"(ps he saw her cry)

"Ha good luck trying Haruno no one has got close enough to kill me since I was like 4, anyway come on" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her fathers dungeon, hopefully for the last time.

He pulled her along the tunnel his men had created. It was small and dark, but it was all they could manage under the time pressures they had. He closed his eyes and imagined what his father would have said if he could have seen him now. Behind his eyes a scene played out, a scene from his childhood.

"Father why am I here I don't want to stand in a cold dark tunnel all day, why can't Itachi do this he's the oldest he's the one who will inherit the leadership of Planta not me!"

"Because Itachi isn't here anymore"

"But why isn't he here anymore"

"He left with your mother, they went to stay somewhere else, somewhere where I wasn't and they wont be coming back anytime soon…. So that is why you are learning how to be patient and how to become an effective and fair leader."

"By standing in a cold tunnel"

"No, we are meeting a potential ally"

"I thought you said we should never share our power, and allies are nothing more than tools"

"Yes that is exactly what I said and I will use them then get rid of them, that is the only use for allies…well we couldn't let them get us before we got them."

"Why didn't Mummy take me with her"

"Because you remind her of me"

Sasuke jerked out of his journey down memory lane. Then turned to Sakura, he couldn't let her be the one to initiate talks of allying he had to get in there first, make it look like he was eager for her to join with him. Although she couldn't know that!

But in the back of his mind he saw a chance to finally find someone to share with someone he could trust not to run away from him.

"I promise I wont let them catch you again Sakura, but I can only do that if you are close to me, if you stay with in my sight line…will you join with me, …I need your group and you need mine so please join with me please"

"What were did that come from Uchiha"…. Sakura chuckled "Hmm I'm guessing that you don't often beg Uchiha so I'll think about it, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Hu don't tell me you weren't thinking of asking the same thing Haruno." He smirked to himself and looked her up and down. That always made women feel uncomfortable.

She should play right into my hands.

"Are you checking me out Uchiha"

"Wha… no, no way…I was, I was… it was…urg you are… oh shut up."

"Now that wasn't very nice you just asked me for an alliance then you check me out then tell me to shut up!!! Not so nice."

"Yeh he's a right slime ball Saki don't get to close it may rub off"

"Who are you to talk to me like that girl"?

"Hey, hey she's my best friend so be nice Uchiha"

"Sorry Lady Sakura sorry lady…" he paused gesturing towards Ino.

"My name is Ino, and this is Choji my boyfriend" she said while grabbing Choji and pulling him towards Sasuke."

"Err hello…"He added a reluctant 'Sir' after a shove from Ino.

"Sorry Sir but 1 think we need to get moving this tunnel wont stay empty for long" said Neji.

"Yes Sakura I agree with him we need to move this isn't the most stable tunnel ever," said Choji.

""Affirmative Neji. Quick march men" Shouted Sasuke.

"Huh peddle to the metal then guys, run as if there were a fire cracker up your ass and a hot bowl of ramen at the end"

"Yes thank you Naruto, hurry up men," shouted Sakura.

"Uhum"

"Oh and Women"

"Thanks Saki, we can't let those men think there the only ones worth speaking to"

"Ok Ino no lets get out of this worm tunnel"

"Hey sir who's the blonde with a feminist stick up her ass"

"Don't even think about it Neji she ha a boyfriend" said Shikamaru helpfully.

"Ok ok sure ill back off if it means that much to you"

"What the hell I just said she had a boyfriend dumb ass"

"Whatever"

"Shut it idiots"

"Yes sir"

"Yes sir"

The tunnel was long and small about tall enough for an average person to walk along just a little hunched.

Sasuke lead Sakura by the hand, much to her protests, but he explained that it was a very bumpy tunnel and he needed her not to hurt her self, she still protested but he wouldn't let go.

…………In Sakura's head………….

What is with this guy, I can't work him out He's a pig one moment and a gentleman the next.

_Maybe he's a skitso_

Shut up. I haven't listened to you since i was 4 and you told me to steal some sweets from the pantry and I got locked in m rooms for a month.

_Not m fault your fathers an uptight baka_

First sensible thing you've said in a long time

_I don't think so. Did you ever wonder how you muster p the courage to leave your family?_

Well…

_I think you'll find that was me princess_

Don't call me princess

_You may have turned you back (at my request) but your still a princess at heart and that heat is beating a little faster than usual isn't it_

No, it just that we are walking fast….

_Whatever I know you or should I say me and it's definitely not the exercise!!_

I do not like him, got it

_I didn't say you liked him did i_

Uhuh

_Ok you definitely like him_

Fine, but I don't like him, he's just different from the normal unwashed mass, and he has more class.

_Enough for a princess_

SHUT UP

……………………………………

"I'm sorry what did I say to offend you Lady sakura"

"Nothing Uchiha, it just the voi………." Sakura stopped half way through; talking about voices in your head in front of another leader wasn't a very cleaver thing to do. She smiled and walked a little faster pulling Sasuke behind her. Not noticing she was still tightly holding his hand.

Lady Driahna whispered to Kakashi

"She has the voices too I knew it, when I was young there was always this little voice in my head that would tell me what I felt in my heart… we would argue constantly. She was dead set against anything safe or reserved, it was all action action action."

"And what did the voice say about me" whispered Kakashi

"Oh she utterly approved to my horror…nothing personal darling but you weren't exactly in my league to begin with" Seeing the look of shock on his face she added, "Although I'm glad I listened now"

She slipped her hand into his and smiled "sorry Aka, I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry Annha its all in the past now. We are in the present now and I think that that young man might be just what you daughter needs. He is a strong leader and he could easily support her"

"'I'm not sure shed see it that way, shed probably see it as invasion or think he was trying to take over her command"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see"

"I guess so"


End file.
